


Never Give Up

by jadesolo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: And feels, Cuteness overload, Family Feels, Gen, Movie Night, technically doctor who night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadesolo/pseuds/jadesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Saturday night, and for the Fitzsimmons family that means Doctor Who re-runs....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: **_Major_** Doctor Who spoilers from 9x11 (Heaven Sent) featured below. Requested by cosmiclaras over on Tumblr. Hope you all enjoy it! :)

The interior of the Playground was quiet compared to usual; the only noise that could be heard was the sound of a Scottish man and a British woman talking. The noise itself came from the Fitzsimmons’ small “apartment”. It used to be two separate bedrooms, but had been combined into two for the time being. 

The apartment itself was small and quaint, and sitting in the very corner of the room atop of a coffee table was a small table-top tree, decorated to the fullest. However instead of an angel or a star on top, there was an ornament that resembled a silver atom.

In the center of the room was an old and ragged couch, but still extremely comfortable. There were three people sitting on top of it, all covered in a thick layer of blankets. On the left was a man with dirty blonde curls and sparkling blue eyes the shade of the ocean. On the right was a woman with shoulder-length caramel colored hair and deep brown eyes.

Sitting in the middle was a girl no more than eleven years old, with dark brown hair and eyes as bright and vivid as the sky. Her mouth was dropped open in a perfect ‘o’ of surprise.

On the television screen, the Doctor, now in his Twelfth incarnation (one that quite frankly reminded Maria of her father), was pacing around in his TARDIS, demanding why he had to win. Why he always had to win. Why couldn’t he just lose? Just this once.

“You can’t give up, Doctor!” Maria whispered faintly, shaking her head ever so slightly. Her remark was lost over the sounds of the Doctor, her hero, continuing to yell about how it wasn’t fair.

Tears began to work their way down Maria’s cheeks, just as the Doctor sat down on the steps of the TARDIS.

“ _And you’ll still be gone. Whatever I do, you still won’t be there._ ” 

More tears began to stream down her cheeks, just as a hand reached out to cup the Doctor’s check in the episode. Clara’s voice filled the screen, telling the Doctor that everybody has lost someone, to eat the pain, to fight back.

Maria’s shoulders began to shake, as the tears worsened. 

The camera cut to Clara, staring at the Doctor with a tender fondness and determination. “Doctor, it’s time. So get up....off your arse and  _ **win**_.”

“Never give up, never give in.” Maria whispered and then she was sobbing uncontrollably. Instantly, the episode was paused. 

“Maria? What’s wrong.” Jemma’s soothing voice filled the air, and she reached forward to push back a strand of hair behind Maria’s ear. Maria took a few deep, shuddering breaths and motioned toward the TV with her hand.

“He was going to give up, the Doctor never gives up.”

Jemma shared a look with Fitz. He nodded and wrapped his arm around his daughter. “You know the Doctor wouldn’t ever give up, Monkey.”

Maria looked up at her father. “But he was! He was going to give up because he lost Clara.” 

Fitz’s face went blank for a moment, then he leaned forward, speaking softly so that only Maria would hear. Jemma’s eyes fixated on the television screen. 

“Sometimes, Maria, it feels like the whole world is trying to make your life--miserable. And sometimes it does that by taking the thing that is most precious to you. And when it does that, for a long time you fight to get it back. But you eventually reach your breaking point. And that’s okay. That’s because you are a human being, and you are allowed to have feelings.”

Maria nodded.

“But it is damn well important that you get back up and keep fighting, alright?” He finished, giving her a small smile. Maria didn’t say anything in return for a long moment. Then she smiled lightly.

“And he’ll never give up on her, will he?” 

Fitz’s gaze trailed over toward Jemma, and he smiled softly. “Never in a million years.”

Jemma glanced over at him, meeting his eyes and smiling back at him. Maria rolled her eyes. “Can we please start the episode back up?”

“Oh, yeah,” Jemma said blushing slightly.

“Thank you,” Maria said with a shake of her head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! Feel free to comment! :)


End file.
